Temptation
by Wolfelover94
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Daffodil's having some feelings towards Clifford that she knows that she shouldn't, When Emily Elizabeth hangs a mistletoe above Clifford and her, she starts to get nervous and panics, accidentally kissing Clifford and darting off. Will Daffodil come to terms with her new love for Clifford? or will she let it be?... Clifford and Daffodil, Norman Birdwell. PBS


After doing abit of research, I've discovered that Clifford and Daffodil are siblings. so I was having second thoughts on writing this story. but in the end I've decided write this anyway just for the hell of it!

I hope you'll enjoy!

* * *

It was Christmas Eve in the city, the apartment was bustling with activity, Emily Elizabeth Howard was helping her mother with the Christmas decorations, while Clifford played with the spindle of streamers as his rabbit-sister, Daffodil. watched from behind the couch. her heart thumped rabbitly inside of her fluffy chest as she thought more about her strange sudden infatuation on her dog-sibling.

Sure, she vowed to protect him whenever she can from dangers and Norville's stupidity-induced advice. and Sure, they're not technically related to each other, But, maybe she and Clifford could be something more..." No, that would be very stupid. " She thought to herself as she thought it over in her head.

Daffodil hopped over to a tangled up Clifford sprawled out on the floor, " Tangled? did the big mean streamer get cha? Hmm? " she cooed as she gently pulled the puppy out of the pile of streamers, " Yeah, I guess it did, " Clifford yipped.

Daffodil smiled as she nuzzled Clifford's nose with her own, making his face blush a deeper shade of red than his fur color and wag his tail at this affection. " Daffodil, Quit it! you're embarrassing me! " the titular red puppy whined, pawing at the rabbit's chest to get away from her cozy and warm embrace.

Distracted by the affection she was giving, Daffodil almost forgot about her troubling romantic thoughts on Clifford: It was wrong, so very wrong but her tail disagreed with her, her mind battled with itself as she looked into Clifford's tiny adorable black dot eyes.

* * *

The Holland Lop rabbit's thoughts were interrupted when Emily Elizabeth came into the room, holding something behind her back. Daffodil squinted her eyes suspiciously at her owner's intentions before she widened her eyes in fear of what Emily revealed what she was hiding behind her back: it was an mistletoe hanging from a stick.

Emily Elizabeth smiled devilishly at her pets as she crouched down and hung the mistletoe-stick over their heads,

" look at what I have guys, a mistletoe! It is said a couple is supposed to kiss under it as part of the Christmas Tradition, but since I don't have a boyfriend and Nina and Shun are on vacation, So...I was thinking about testing it out on you two to see if it really works! " she giggled evilly, much to Daffodil and Clifford's understandable confusion.

Clifford barked happily as he sat in-front of Daffodil, who tried to hop away from Emily Elizabeth's trap before anything embarrassing could happen, but Emily quickly grabbed her and set her back in-front of Clifford, the pissed off rabbit gave her owner a death glare in response.

" Come on Daffodil, this could fun! " Clifford whispered to her, Daffodil just stared blankly the puppy like he was stupid or oblivious to what was about to happen to their relationship with eachother.

Daffodil's heart hopped inside of her chest as her tail wagged happily, her head was saying no, but her feet were saying yes as she inched towards Clifford while Emily watched in anticipation. Daffodil tried to resist but it was all for naught as she said to herself " Oh screw it, let's just give her a show! " and finally gave in to temptation and grabbed Clifford's face with both her paws.

" Daffodil what are you do-Mmmf!" Clifford said as his bunny-sister smacked her lips with his, her tongue embraced his in a french-kiss. It felt very weird to Clifford as Daffodil continued kiss him passionately, his tail wagged rapidly as she held him closer, deeping the kiss.

" MMMmmm...Mmmfff! " Daffodil moaned as she thrusted her tongue deeper inside Clifford's mouth as Emily Elizabeth watched in shock and slight arousal, her face blushed heavily in a dark crimson as she just stared at her pets making out in front of her, Emily quickly looked into the kitchen to make sure her mother wasn't looking to see what her daughter was doing with her pets in total silence.

* * *

Daffodil finished her kissing session with Clifford as their lips parted ways with a trail of saliva between them, She stared seductively at him before the realization hit her on what just transpired. she then dropped Clifford on the floor and quickly made an racing line to Emily Elizabeth's room, Embarrassed by what she had done.

Emily Elizabeth stood dumbfounded by her experiment actually working, she looked down at Clifford, who was on the floor in a daze. " Um Mom? Is it okay if I take a shower before dinner? I suddenly feel abit dirty. " she asked her mother, who gave her the okay to do so. " preferably a cold shower " Emily said to herself.

As Emily took off to go take her shower, Clifford was left alone, still in a daze over the kiss Daffodil gave him.

* * *

Meanwhile in Emily Elizabeth's room, Daffodil was hiding under the bed away from Clifford out of embarrassment of facing him at the moment, she sobbed uncontrollably in her shame and her loss of self-control.

" Oh, I should've stopped right then and there, I'm such a terrible rabbit and a bad sister! " she said to herself as she hid her face behind her adorably large ears, tears rolling down her cheeks.

" Daffodil? are you in here? " she heard Clifford call out her name, Daffodil removed her ears from her face to watch from behind the bottom of the blanket under the bed as Clifford sniffed around for her scent. he searched inside the closet and he searched Daffodil's bed-house, no sign of the rabbit. Clifford's nose sniffed the last place he could think of where Daffodil could be,...under Emily Elizabeth's bed!

the puppy checked under the bed and sure enough, Daffodil was there with her back towards him, he could hear her sniffling.

" Daffodil? what's wrong? " Clifford asked her. " are you okay? Did I do something wrong? if so, I'm sorry..." He apologized, even though it wasn't his fault.

" I'm fine Clifford, It's just what I did...I didn't mean to do that to you..." Daffodil apologized to him, rubbing her eyes to dry her tears, she turned around to face Clifford.

" I was having weird thoughts about you, and when Emily had that mistletoe, I just couldn't control myself...I'm sorry Clifford..." Daffodil looked down at the floor, ashamed of herself.

Clifford placed a paw on her shoulder and gently shook her to get her attention, " It's okay Daffodil..I kinda liked it..." he said bashfully as he rubbed his arm gently.

" No, it's not Clifford, We're siblings you and I, and I've should've have done that, " Daffodil scolded mostly to herself rather than Clifford, who tilted his head in confusion.

" Well,...If it makes you feel any better...It felt kinda weird and also kinda gross, Hehe " Clifford acknowledged as he hugged his sister, who hugged right back. " Thanks Clifford, Now, let's go find Emily Elizabeth, she owes us an big apology! " Daffodil hopped out of the room while her brother trailed behind her...with a trail of hearts coming from his head. " Right behind you, Sweet-Bunny!..."

* * *

After she finished her shower, Emily stepped out of it to get herself a towel, as she did this she heard a soft rap on the door. " Mom? is that you? " she called out to her mother, who didn't answer, but a bark from Clifford did.

" Hold on boy, I'm not dressed yet! " she said behind the door, causing Clifford to blush with embarrassment and Daffodil to huff and roll her eyes impatiently.

After Emily got dressed, she opened the restroom door to find Daffodil staring daggers into her soul with her arms folded and angrily tapping her big foot. " Hey Daffodil,...are you angry at me for that mistletoe stunt? " She guessed correctly, " I'm so sorry girl! I'll promise never to do that to you ever again! " she nuzzled noses with her cute rabbit.

Clifford yipped at Emily to pick him up to join in on the reconcile, " And that goes for you too, boy! " she said to him as she held them both closer to herself. " Emily Elizabeth, your father's home. come join us for dinner! " Mrs Howard called out to her daughter.

Emily placed her pets back down onto the floor and went to join her parents for Christmas dinner, with Daffodil and Clifford in pursuit. " Now, that's settled little brother, let's have dinner Clifford " she said as she headed towards her bowl of Alfa-alfa. Clifford placed his bowl of dog food in front of Daffodil's, making it seem like the two were on a dinner date.

Daffodil stared at Clifford in shock as he wagged his eyebrows and clicked his tongue at her, her piece of food dropped from her open mouth while Clifford laughed at his little prank on her. " I got you! Hahahaha! "

The not-amused- rabbit gave her brother a death glare followed by her shaking her head disapprovingly. " I'm not going to live this down now aren't I? " She groaned as she planted her face into her food.


End file.
